


Red Diamond Gesture Work/ Concept Art

by simply_nur



Series: Era 3 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart but not cuz its my character, Gen, Hopefully they read tags or this will be awkward, I decided to gift this to my first comment on the first era 3 so yeah, M/M, Multi, Other, This is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_nur/pseuds/simply_nur
Summary: Nuff said in the title.Don't take the Category by heart I went wild X3





	Red Diamond Gesture Work/ Concept Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark Automaton (0Dark_Automaton0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Dark_Automaton0/gifts).



So yeah here it is  
Just copy and paste  
And please try not to judge  
I gave up trying to color halfway through   
;w;

 

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/6/20/aj5e7wn4kg.jpg

*squawcks and dies*


End file.
